listfandomcom-20200216-history
Superted in Cinderella
If you were asked to choose the most popular Disney movies, What would Superted be in? Snow white? Lady and the tramp? Peter pan? The jungle book? Beauty and the beast? Aladdin? Or Bambi? I know the worst Disney movie, Cinderella. Well, Superted will be in the different version of Cinderella. That’ll be better. I hope you’ll find what happens in this story, Kids. It all started when Cinderella had a father. Or may I call her Cin for short. Now Cin was having a great time with her father. And they all had hot dogs. But then came The lady, Stepmother Adwyth with her daughters, golyga & 'n hunanol. 'Of' course, Stepmother Adwyth ordered her cat to kill Cin’s father. And her cat did. Adwyth went to see Cin. “Cin,” Said Adwyth, “I’m afraid the evil judge has killed your father so I think you shall have me from now on. Let’s all be happy. When you grow up into a beautiful young lady, I’ll give you a job.” When the years had passed, Cin grew into a 17 year old girl and Adwyth did give Cin a job. Cin brought up some sausages to Adwyth’s room. “Here you are, Stepmother. Sausages!” Said Cin. “Why thank you, Child. They’re so delicious.” Said Adwyth. But golyga & 'n hunanol got hold of Cin. “Tell us what you did or We’ll tear you apart.” Shouted golyga & 'n hunanol. “Never!” Shouted Cin. “That’s enough, Girls!” Said Adwyth. “Cin is a kind young lady and She gave me sausages.” Soon, golyga & 'n hunanol became friends with Cin and smiled. Cin was just about to clean the floor when she met a teddy bear. “Hello!” Said a teddy bear. “I’m Superted.” “Oh hello, Superted.” Said Cin. “My name is Cinderella. But when I was little, My father called me Cin.” “Oh nice name!” Said Superted. “I thought we might go to the school disco and marry eachother tonight.” “Oh it’ll be wonderful.” Said Cin. “I’ll tell my stepmother right away.” And she ran to tell Adwyth. “Stepmother, My new friend, Superted told me that there’s a school disco tonight and I’m going to marry Superted.” Said Cin. “Does Superted look like a young man?” Said Adwyth. “No, Stepmother. He’s a teddy bear.” Said Cin. “Well I think he’s too furry. Anyway, You can marry Superted, Cin.” Said Adwyth. “Thanks!” Said Cin. Then, Superted was about to make a new dress for Cin. But Adwyth’s evil cat was ready to kill Superted. But then Superted pushed the cat out of the way. Soon, Cin’s dress was finished. Cin put a dress on. “I’m ready, Stepmother.” Said Cin. “Ah, Excellent, Cin!” Said Adwyth. “Now, I’ll have to steal your picture frame. Girls, Rip Cin’s picture frame.” And golyga & 'n hunanol did. The guards took Cin to the darkest dungeon. Stay tuned for part 2, Young Superted fans. It was disco time and they were having a dance. But Cin was not happy in the dungeon near school. Poor Cin! She started to cry. But somebody came inside. “Don’t worry, Cin. I’ll save you.” Said a voice. “Superted, Thank goodness you’re here.” Said Cin. My stepmother is a traitor and She ordered the guards to lock me in the dungeon.” “Is that so? I’ll free you in no time at all.” Said Superted. Soon, Cin was free at last. Superted & Cin escaped. The next morning, Stepmother '''Adwyth was plotting an evil plan. “Soon, Girls, We shall rule the world and We’ll be greedy having money. And Superted will die forever. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!” Said Adwyth. Adwyth pushed Superted in the trap door. “Stepmother, You traitor!” Shouted Cin. “Calm yourself down, Cin” Said Adwyth. “I was only kind to Superted and gave him a lift. Now will you get me Fish & Chips for lunch, please? Because you’re so kind.” “Never!” Shouted Cin. “Why not?” Asked Adwyth. “Because you stole my picture frame, put Superted in the trap door and lied to me.” “Girls, Lock cin up in her room.” Said Adwyth. golyga & 'n hunanol took Cin to her room and locked her in. “I’ll never see Superted again.” Sobbed Cin. Greedy Adwyth had all the money and told the head teacher to put the slippers on golyga & 'n hunanol’s feet. golyga & 'n hunanol put an evil red smoke. Soon, She became an evil traitor indeed. But not for long, Superted had to rescue Cin from her room and Cin was free at last. Superted & Cin battled Adwyth and The two girls. Then Adwyth tried to kill Cin. But she suddenly jumped off Cin’s house. Then she tried to hurt Superted & Cin. But she fell into a deep water and was never seen again. Soon, Superted & Cin went to the wedding at school. Cin’s teacher gave a sticker to Cin and She & Superted lived happily ever after. ' ' ' ' ' 'The End!''''